Demons of interest
by dark images
Summary: This is technically a triple crossover but the third thing isn't...as well mentioned? as the rest of it.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper and I walked down the street both of us have a hand in one of our six year old daughter's hands. We took a walk every Sunday afternoon (as cheesy as it sounds) to get lunch it's kind of our family bonding thing. Nomi soon began tugging on my arm. "Dad what's that smell?" Nomi is a demon like me so that smell is not food. I lifted my nose to the air and instantly smelled it too. "What is it Bill?" Dipper asked as I picked up Nomi protectively. "Someone I haven't smell in a long time and last time he saw me he tried to kill me sooo."

"Do you think he came for you?"

"Ok kill is a bit harsh he more tried to banish me from this realm. But I doubt it; he's rational so if he see's I'm not hurting anyone _and_ that I have a kid with a husband he wouldn't dare hurt me." In front of me I saw a man who was the definition of tall dark and handsome, I'll admit I was distracted but rightly so as he bumped into me "so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I nodded as he walked away noticing my pocket was ever so slightly heavier nothing a human would notice but a demon father who was already on edge. Sure as hell I'm gonna notice. "Hey Dipper? Take Nomi home I don't like this."

"Don't like what?" he asked taking Nomi from my arms. I pulled out the new item in my pocket and my suspicions were confirmed. "That guy was looking where he was going, and also looking to put a tracker in my pocket." Dipper stiffened and held Nomi closer. "Doesn't worry I got this just hold my jacket." I said handing him my jacket. I kissed Nomi on the forehead "daddy is gonna have some fun." Dipper eyed me. "Don't kill anyone." I put up my hands in surrender "promise." He nodded and began walking away. I turned to the man who was planning to track me and threw the tracker at the back of his head he may have been about 20 feet away but it was well worth it and with nearly no one on the street, low risk. I snapped my fingers as he turned around to appear behind him. I watched as he bent down and picked up the tracker. He looked around confused, probably looking for me. "Now how did that get there?" I asked sarcastically. He whipped around and I waved sweetly. "Any particular reason you'd need to track me?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Please don't bullshit me man I got a daughter and a worried husband so just give it to me straight." His brow furrowed "I have a tip that you're going to hurt someone." I laughed "if you caught me about 20 years ago that would have been true but now? I'm running a business with my husband and his sister. I have not interesting in hurting anything but anything that wants to hurt my family. If you want to get to know more about my family visit the mystery shack, maybe even stay for dinner and you know _don't_ be stalker." I walked past him heading home but stopped "oh and tell the bug in your ear they can come too. We're nice people. Now I have to get home tomorrow is Monday and I have things to do to get ready for that." I turned and ran down the side walk see Dipper and Nomi hadn't made it far since I had sent them away. I ran up and scooped up Nomi. "So we might be having dinner guest soon." Dipper scoffed "hell no! I know who you invited and there is no way I'm letting him over."

"Ok first _them_ , and second they think I'm planning to hurt someone so I figure we'll show them we're good people and everything will be fine." Dipper glared at me. "Fine but you have to cook."

"Oh I also invited them to the shack for a tour. Not a free one but I just said come check it out." Dipper sighed " _if_ they show up you're running tours no matter what day they show up." I nodded "deal." I said before turning my attention to Nomi who was about to fall asleep in my arms "right on queue."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later

Finch and I walked up to the door of this so call mystery shack and knocked on the door. We had been invited to dinner and against finch's protests we went. We could hear music inside and before we could knock Bill Pines opened the door. "All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah, hallelujah!" he held a mic in his hand as we waved us in. he continued to sing the song as we followed him inside to see a woman with long brown hair there singing along with him. They appeared to be playing a video game where the object was to hit more notes than the other person. A young girl ran up to Bill and he picked her up placing her on his hip dancing to the music. "Sorry about them they take this game very seriously." We turned to see the man Bill had been with when we first which I assumed to be the husband. "Dipper, Dipper Pines." He said holding a hand out to finch. Finch took it giving it a firm shake. He looked down to see bear at finch's side "does your dog need anything? Bowl of water?"

"sure." He nodded and turned to leave but made sure to shoot me a glare as he walked away. "Seems you've angered the spouse john." I nodded "any idea how?"

"You called his husband a murderer for a start."

"That might do it." soon the song ended and Bill walked over "you guys are early." Finch nodded "thank you for inviting us." Bill smiled "well I'm Bill but I'm guessing you knew that, this is my sister in-law who adores me-." He was cut off by her planting her elbow in his side. "-Mable." The woman smiled at us "Mable Pines at your service!" she turned to the girl in bills arms and took her into her own arms "and this is my favorite niece Nomi!" Nomi giggled "I'm your only niece."

"For now!" bill laughed "nah one is enough."

"I'm Harold and this is my associate john." bill stiffened "crap!" he bolted to the other room "he's pretty fuzzy minded, he forgot to put the noodles in the boiling water once, nearly melted the pan."

"Mable! Assistance!" Mable rolled her eyes setting Nomi down "go get washed up for dinner." Nomi nodded and dashed up a set of stairs "make yourselves at home." She said as she bolted into the kitchen. Finch walked over to the couch and sat down bear following and laying down next to his feet. "Excuse me mister?" we turned to the quiet voice to see Nomi standing there leaning around the corner "yes?"

"Can I pet your doggy?" finch smiled "sure." She smiled and ran over putting her hand out to bear; he sniffed her hand and pushed his muzzle into her hand. She giggled and began petting him. "He's so soft!" she said scratching behind his ears, bear rested his head in her lap enjoying the attention. He rolled over almost automatically as he scratched his side. "Nomi?" the girl looked up "coming daddy!" she stood and bolted out of the room "this is…interesting never gotten this close to a number before." Finch nodded "we've gotten close but not so close to them knowing we were at least trying to spy on them."

"But if bill isn't the perp then who is and why do they want to hurt bill?"

"Don't forget we got the child's name as well." Bill leaned in "dinner is saved and ready!" finch stood and we followed bill out of the room.

Dinner was fine finch and I didn't talk much just listened but with a table of 6 I don't think anyone noticed finch and I actually began to enjoy ourselves. We laughed at their jokes and made some of our own. As bill began to serve desert, which was ice cream, the table went quiet at the sound of the door bell. "I'LL GET IT!" Nomi shouted running to the door. I heard the door open and then heard the sound of a spoon hitting the tile floor. I turned back to bill who's face had gone white. "The ghost readings of this girl are off the charts! She has to be a ghost!" bill bolted out or the room "get away from her!" there was a loud thud and we all ran out to find bill standing over Nomi looking like he was ready for a fight "this man to dear! They must both be ghosts!" in the door way was a woman in a blue almost skin tight jump suit and a large man in an orange jump suit. The man looked over his shoulder "quick Danny! Get the Fenton foamer!" bill scooped up Nomi. "John!" I turned my attention to the young girl being throw to me "get her out of here! Get everyone out of here!" I set Nomi down and she ran to dipper "dipper get out I got this!" dipper and Mable nodded "come on! He can handle this!"

"Finch go turns out we've found the threat." He nodded leaving bear with me and following the family out. "John go! I can handle thi-!" he was cut off by a net being thrown around him. He screamed and judging by the tech going around the edges I assumed he was being electrocuted "we got him honey!" I jumped in the way and aim my gun at them "sorry I can't let you do that." Reached down and pulled the net off bill. He stood "thanks." He turned to the pair. "I didn't wanna have to do this but now I'm pissed!" he shoved me back and his clothes began to change into long tail coat and top hat as the wind blew I could see the inside of the coat was golden. "You should know the difference between ghosts and demons by now!" his hand shot to the side and a black cane appeared in his hand. the couple put up their weapons but bill didn't even touch them he just jumped (well I think it was a jump) through them and ran outside. We followed him to find he was holding their son hostage.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry to do this kid but you're parents give me no choice, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you but really you're only way to get out of this is to reveal you little secret to your parents." The boy stiffened as I whispered those final words in his ears. "Yeah I know who you are Danny Fenton or should I be calling you Danny phantom?"

"Let him go!" I pointed my cane at Danny parents. "Last time I checked you're parents didn't operate like this. No cares as to who got hurt ghost or human. Oh and you should tell your parents those machines work and also detect demons too." Danny stiffened even more. "yeah we've met before course I was a much different person then I lead a good and honest life now, but your parents have tried to hurt my daughter and now way in hell I'm gonna let that slide got it?"

"Who are you?"

"Bill cipher well its bill pines now." He pushed me off of him "get away from me!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you! Any of you! Unless you hurt my family!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DADDY!" Nomi ran out and let out an energy burst knocking everyone but me down. I ran and grabbed her "no Nomi!" I looked over at john who was the first to recover "run john! Run now!" I could feel Nomi losing her cool and a 6 year old demon losing her cool? Could level the forest if not the town. "All of you run!" I looked over to Danny. "Danny! You have to get everyone out of here!" he looked to Nomi who was beginning to glow red with rage and nodded running behind the truck and flying back out in ghost form, he had added a mask to his outfit. My lap and arms were growing warm as Nomi got angrier. I pulled her close and rubbed her back. "Shhhh, daddy is ok you did it, you scared them off." I put a shield around us blocking out any sound around us. "Daddy is so proud of you and if you calm down I'll give you ice cream." She put her arms over my shoulders and hugged me tightly. "You promise?" I relaxed "yes I promise, but only if you let daddy talk things out with the bad people and you hand with auntie Mable in the mean time ok?" she leaned back nodding smiling ear to ear. "Ok but make sure they don't hurt anyone while I'm eating my ice cream." I chuckled "I will." I dropped the shield and she ran to Mable and as soon as she was out of view I leaned back on the grass. "Piss me off ok, at worst you'll get is a beating. Piss of my daughter?" I laughed "you're lucky I was here to calm her down otherwise I'm really not sure if you'd be alive actually I'm sure you wouldn't." Danny ran back over still in ghost form. "Are you ok?!" he said holding out a hand "yeah and my daughter doesn't know that she almost killed everyone here." I whispered "do me a favor and turn human." He nodded flying away and running back in an ill fitting jumpsuit. "Sorry about this." I said snapping my fingers, instantly glowing blue chains shot up from the ground and grabbed their wrist and ankles pulling them to their knees. "Now don't come near my family or this town again or next time I may not be around when you piss off my daughter. Those machines of yours? Good news! They work! Bad news? They also detect demons! You're lucky you ran into me other demons will rip you in half without a second thought! You idiots! Fix the shit and then leave ghosts the hell alone not all ghosts are jerk! And the only reason I haven't sworn at you is because my six year old is within yelling distance! So get off my property! Get out of my life and build a relationship with your kids instead of hunting ghosts! Ok!? Now go!" I snapped my fingers and the chains disappeared. I walked past them, letting my clothes return to normal. "Come on john, I'm sure you have questions." He followed me inside and I sat him and Harold on the couch. "Now I'm sure you two are very confused and yes all of what you just saw was really you're not dreaming, I am a demon and so is my daughter. Dipper's not, he human and so is his sister but please don't worry about it were not gonna hurt anyone. Unless they do that, or worse."

"Don't worry about it." john said waiving his hand nonchalantly. "You're not the first non human we've met. We've met a werewolf, a different kind of demon, and I think they call themselves proxies?" I raised a brow. "You've met proxies? And lived? Were they after you?"

"No we actually wanted to help the werewolf and the werewolf happened to be dating one of the proxies." I nodded understanding. "Well I'm sure I don't have to mention that I really need you to not talk to anyone about this." They nodded "sooo…who are you guys anyway?"

"We're a concerned third party." I nodded I wouldn't pry if they wouldn't, they knew enough. "Thanks for not telling anyone about it and thanks for trying to save us and for getting that net off of me. Is there anything we can do to for you? In return?" john and finch looked at each other and shook their heads. "We don't need anything." They stood nodding "we should probably leave." I nodded and waved at them as they walked away. "They're weird."

"You're one to talk."

"shut up."


End file.
